


Ever so clear blue

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), adieu, faa-san and belial are stuck, i had no idea why I wrote this, im falling deep, what if shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "The answer to that is truly ironic for me, Lucifer."





	Ever so clear blue

**Author's Note:**

> A what if scenario. I dk really but i do hope y'all like it.

He already lost track of time on how long they've been stuck in this alternate and timeless world where everything repeats itself when he and Belial try to recreate that certain events which would lead to Lucifer---his own creation, killing him. 

To protect the ever so limitless blue sky and its dwellers. Just like how Lucilius made him for---or perhaps intended to. 

Learning everything from the Speaker made him seek for the world's end even more and yet this dimensions is the only thing that stopped him from doing so. 

Devising plans after plans of destroying this dimension and ending up as failures. It made him look like a monkey. He---although, already had aped himself just by doing it again for an innumerable amount of time.  

 

"Hey, Cilius," the fallen angel lazily called. "How many back up plans you have in your head now?"

Lucilius shot his loyal mongrel a look. "Mocking me now, huh?"

"Hehe, not really but it's getting boring to see Lucifer's fuzzing over us when it resets." Belial responded. "Though, never knew that he's cute he's worried. I wonder what he'd look like when---" 

The Astral walks away before he could hear the rest of it. 

 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lucilius...?" A voice that sounded the ever so curious child spoke to him. The Speaker of Omnipotent watched him---watched him as he narrowed his eyes towards Lucio.

"Is that what I look like right now?" Lucilius asked back coldly with a scoff. 

"You certainly looked calmer." Lucio pointed out which made Lucilius scoffed once more and yet that didn't stop the Speaker to point a few more things. 

"You also looked quite contented with this world. Is it because---"

"Don't make me laugh." Lucilius cuts him off.

"You sealed me and Belial in this alternate universe where Lucifer hadn't killed me---leaving us without any means of escape. Do you truly believe that I'll be contented just because of him?" 

"Ah... That's right. You can never escape this dimension."

Lucilius sneer, "Enough of you." he said, turning his back and leaving but the speaker has a few more things to say. 

 

"Although, you cannot lie that you were truly glad to see him again Lucilius." Lucio commented, looking at the Astral's turned back. 

"Think what you want." was the only reply the Speaker had received from the Astral.

 

The scent of bitter roasted coffee wafted through his nostrils and Lucilius found himself standing in the familiar garden. 

He was then greeted by the sight of Lucifer, casually sitting on a chair under the shade of the gazebo. His wings folded against his back making the supreme primarch looked as if he was nestled on it---unironically angelic.

The Astral scoffed at himself which made the other man turn his attention towards his creator. 

A small smile graced those perfect lips once Lucilius eyes met Lucifer's gaze. 

The clear blue eyes he chose to be Lucifer's eyes were similar to the sky.

The ever so clear blue skies Lucilius wanted to end badly. 

And yet, admittedly in a none verbal way, those blue eyes gave him---a sense of completeness. 

 

"My friend, would you like to join me for coffee?" Lucifer asked.  

The Astral moved towards the primarch and stared at the other with intent. 

The primarch raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. 

"My friend is there something wrong?"

"... Have I truly reduce myself to a knowledge resembling a bird that I feel this way?" Lucilius wondered to himself out loud. 

Lucifer looked even more perplex than ever. 

 

"My friend are you well?"

"The answer to that question is truly ironic for my liking Lucifer."

The primarch hummed, "... You didn't know? That is quite worrying for you my friend." he would then reach out and pat the Astral's shoulder. "Perhaps you need a good rest."

Lucilius scoffs at that but doesn't say anything at all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @100tonberries


End file.
